universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Demoman
Entrance Explosive The Demoman jumps out of a vent and evades an explosion. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sticky Bomb The Demoman uses his Grenade Launcher to shoot a sticky bomb. There can be up to 5 stickies deployed at a time. If you deploy a 6th, the oldest one goes off. Press Z to detonate all stickybombs. Side B - Targe Charge The Demoman charges forward whilst stabbing with his sword. The charge ends when you hit an opponent ort reach the end of a stage. The damage done depends on how far you charge. You can charge for up to 2 seconds. You can also perform standard attacks and do single jumps. Up B - Caber Toss While in the air, the Demoman throws his Ullapool Caber down and gains a boost upward from the explosion it does when it hits the ground. Beware of getting hit by the Caber. Down B - Bottle'a Scrumpy The Demoman gets out a bottle of scrumpy and has a swig. It heals 40% damage, but leaves the Demoman vulnerable due to it having a lot of ending lag. Final Smash - kaboom The Demoman explodes and appears wearing a treasure chest hat and Dangeresque, Too? He then says bomb" and throws it. It deals 100% damage to the opponent it hits and it knocks him/her out of the park. If the pan hits nothing, there will be a pause and the final smash gets cut. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaah!" KOSFX2: "Oh, rats!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: tries some scrumpy, then refuses Sd: twirls then points forward Dn: moons the screen with a bit of squeaking Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Cheers, mate!" drinks some scrumpy 2. "You're weak, I'm strong, and I win!" 3. Demopan mode: "Stout stako for two refined!" 4. (vs. his comrades) "I'll notify your next of kin that you SUCKED!" Failure/Clap: Hangover (obvious reason is obvious) Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Demoman his original set of adoptive parents. Later, at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not. Word of his proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar received two visitors; the Demoman's real parents, who lovingly explained that all Demomen are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Scottish Category:Black Characters Category:One-Eye Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Badass Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Lojo Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Eyepatch Wearer Category:Drunk Characters Category:Alcoholic Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Demolitions Expert Category:Angry Characters Category:Explosives User Category:British Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls